Super Smash Brothers 4: The Beginning
by Link hero of Timey wimey
Summary: A story about SSB4 for WiiU and 3DS. It starts with the characters going to the central smash manor commonly used in fanfics. I will update possibly weekly, depending on reviews.


**QUICK DISCLAIMER**

**This is my first story on this site EVER, and as such, please don't expect it to be amazing. It's based on the characters of SSB4 and starts in the world of TLoZ: Twilight Princess. (Possible spoilers). Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hero and the Imp

* * *

**S**unlight was gleaming through the large trees outside the boy's house, rays of it filtering through the thick leaves and into his window. A few morning birds were chirping happily, and two or three small squirrels were playing with each other outside in the tall grass. The air was fresh and sweet, and a a quiet wind could be heard rustling the trees' leaves. It was peaceful- until suddenly, loud pants and gasps could be heard from the entrance to the forest. The squirrels looked up, frightened, and scampered off, just as a tall man wearing strange clothes, including a red hat and a huge flag, jogged up into the clearing and stopped, clutching his knees and taking heaving breaths, and looked around uncertainly. Spotting the treehouse, he went up to the sign inlaid with Ordonian goat horns and read the hylian text carved into the wood. Nodding his head in satisfaction, he looked up at the ladder. A huge, ugly looking spider was clutching to it, and the poor arachnophobic man jumped in fright, giving a small moan of terror. How was he going to get up there? The postman took a deep breath, and shouted: ''HEEEY! MISTER LIINK!''.

No answer. He shouted a couple more times, but nothing whatsoever could be heard from within the small hut. eventually, a boy came up from the path to the village. He looked around thirteen years of age, and was rather smallish, but had a determined face. ''Excuse me, mister...'' He mumbled, tapping the Postman on the shoulder and quickly jumping back to dodge the flag attached to the man's back as he spun around to see him. ''Who-who are you, mister!?'' The man asked, studying the child's face carefully. ''My name is Colin. I'm a good friend of Link's. Why are you shouting? You're waking up the entire village...'' Colin muttered, looking the guy straight in the face. He replied, blushing, ''Well, sorry about that... I just have to deliver this letter, you see, and... I don't like spiders all that much...'' and pointed at the Skulltulla still spinning on the ladder. ''Oh is that all?'' Colin replied, giggling at the ridiculous man in front of him. ''Well, just a minute, sir...'' He said, and drew a wooden shield with strange, etched in markings and a long metal sword with inlaid goat horns from a sheath on his back. Before the postman could say another word, The adolescent had run up to the ladder and grabbed onto one of the lower bars, and swiftly climbed up them and stabbed the ugly spider. he shook the sword with a disgusted look on his face, and the beasts slid off it, leaving purple, slimy blood clinging to the otherwise gleaming metal. Attempting to wipe it off with his white shirt, Colin jumped off the ladder and landed next to the dying spider. Glancing down as it exploded into an orange cloud, he picked up the Rupee that had fallen from it and turned back to the man, who looked utterly dumbfounded. ''How... When...'' He stuttered at the grinning Boy, who simply stood aside and nodded. ''You're welcome.'' He walked past the still staring, half naked adult, sheathing his sword and making his way back to the village. Remembering his duties, the man took a few steps toward the now Skulltulla-free ladder, and hesitantly climbed up it. He reached the top and was about to open the door, when it was flung open with some force and hit him square in the face; he gave a yell in surprise, plunging down to the ground and landing squarely on his back. He groaned and a harsh tentative came from the doorway, asking ''Hello? Who was that? Talo, are you-''. He broke off as he saw the winded postman lying on the grass a few feet below him. Putting two and two together, He gasped and jumped down next to the poor man, helping him to his feet. ''I'm so sorry, sir, really... I didn't know...'' Link apologized, picking up the red cap and dusting it off before putting it back on the head of brown hair. ''It's fine, Mister Link, really, my fault...'' Link recognized the man, and smiled. ''It's you! I haven't seen you, since...'' Link's expression darkened, remembering the events three years ago. ''Anyway. A letter, I take it? From who?'' ''Ah yes, of course, I almost forgot... This is a top priority letter! From Queen Zelda herself!'' He exclaimed. Link's expression softened. Him and the princess -it was hard for him to think of her as a Queen- knew each other well. He hadn't been to visit for a while now, she was always so busy with diplomatic things and whatnot... Lost in thought, Link failed to notice the letter the Postman was holding out to him. ''Uhh, mister link...? Your letter...?'' Link jumped, startled, and apologized, taking the letter. The postman hummed a small tune, then jogged off. ''SORRY, NO TIME TO STAY! THE SCHEDULE IS PRIORITY!'' He shouted, causing a few birds to fly away in surprise. Link looked at the path to Faron for a few seconds, bewildered, and then lowered his gaze to the letter. It smelled sweet, and was a light pinkish-white color, with a golden seal depicting the royal family's crest holding it shut and similar decorations around the edge. he opened it and removed the parchment, taking a look at the the beautiful script of Zelda herself. The letter wasn't long.

_ Dear Link._

_ Come immediately. Bring Epona, your favorite Items, your tunics, everything._

_ Before you come, though, run to the lost woods and grab the Sword. Please._

_ I'll tell you why as soon as you get to the castle. I told the guards to let you_

_ through. Please, my Hero._

_ -Zelda Hyrule_

Link grimaced and read the letter again. His favorite items? The sword? Did she mean... No. She couldn't expect him to... hmm. What other sword was hidden in those woods? He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was nearing the center. Yikes. He spun around and dashed back up the ladder as never before, and swung open the door so hard he heard the wood cracking. No time for that now. Running to his wardrobe, he grabbed his green Tunic, once the ancient Hero's, and out it on. It was slightly dusty, and the material was cold and unused. he slipped on his belt and opened the pouch. Inside the magically enlarged space he found the enormous ball and chain, the spinner, Colins Fishing Rod, and tons of other stuff. He pulled them one one by one, tossing them onto the carpet, and reached for a strange, gleaming orange crystal. He stopped himself just in time, his Fingers ´mere millimeters away from the pulsing object, and remembered what it was. Had't Midna destroyed that? Maybe not. Deciding not to take it, he used the palms of his gloved hands to extract it. Eventually, he'd left out everything except for a few of Barne's best Bombs, the Longshot, his trusty Bow, and a few fairies in bottles. He sprinted back outside, hopped on Epona, and rode off to the deepest and darkest mysterious Lost Woods.

By the time he'd returned, he was scarred and wounded. That dastardly Skullkid had grabbed him and tossed him through the Gate of Time, and he'd gone back a thousand or so years to the past for a few minutes, until he'd gotten back out... Groaning, he made his way to Hyrule Field and the Palace.

What the Legendary Hero didn't notice was the Imp with the Mask, giggling as he followed the ancestor of the child who's Ocarina he'd stolen so, so long ago here, but mere days past to him... four days. Tee hee.


End file.
